Spongebob Squarepants (Character)
|-|SpongeBob= |-|Invincibubble= Summary SpongeBob SquarePants is a naive and eternally optimistic sea sponge, and the eponymous protagonist of the series. He works as a fry cook at Mr. Krabs' restaurant, the Krusty Krab, and is the best friend of Patrick Star. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak | 8-A Name: SpongeBob SquarePants Origin: SpongeBob SquarePants Gender: Male Age: 29 years old Classification: Anthropomorphic Sponge Powers and Abilities: |-|SpongeBob= Underwater Breathing (Type 1), Body Control, Elasticity, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Bubble Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Flight, Absorption, Karate Master, Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically touch and harm The Flying Dutchman. Also seen here), Telepathy (Has the ability to affect dreams, read minds, transmit his thoughts to other people, etc.), Regeneration (Mid-High, instantly regenerated from being reduced to a cloud of dust in "Dunces and Dragons". Regenerated from an explosion that reduced him to vapor), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 7. Can live without his limbs and other mishaps without the need to regenerate; can regenerate from his injuries in a short timeframe), BFR with bubbles (Seen here. Trapped the Bubble Poppin' Boys in a bubble, causing them to float away), Reality Warping, Immersion (As seen here and here), Probability Manipulation (As seen here), Toon Force, Broadway Force, Life Manipulation (Can create living beings out of sand), Weapon Creation (Able to create weapons, such as explosives, from sand), Light Manipulation (Can create rainbows and ride them), Hammerspace (As seen here), Gravity Manipulation (via this), Teleportation (As seen here and here), Rock Manipulation (Can drive a boulder as seen here), Telekinesis & Sound Manipulation (Seen here), Camouflage (Seen here), Natural Weaponry (Can shoot projectiles from his pores), 4th Wall Awareness, Electricity Manipulation (via Goofy Goober Guitar), Vehicular Mastery (Has actually been shown to be a good aircraft pilot. If blindfolded, he can properly drive a boat), Fire Manipulation and Transmutation (Turned his fire-resistant suit into fire, then into Pretty Patties. Was also able to turn Patrick into a lifeless jar of mayonnaise), Weapon Mastery with his spatula and jellyfishing net, Explosion Manipulation, Duplication (As seen here and here), Air Manipulation (via Reef Blower), Invisibility (via Invisible Spray), Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (In "Plankton!", he possessed strong willpower that prevented him from giving Plankton a Krabby Patty while under mind control. Resisted Plankton trying to sabotage his mind with hypnosis. Ate Plankton's Jerktonium, which makes people subject to him, without any issues. When Plankton inserted SpongeBob's brain into a robot and forced him to make a Krabby Patty, he didn't do it) and Empathic Manipulation (He and Squidward were the only ones not affected by Jerktonium, which also makes people bitter and miserable); With the Magic Book: Plot Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Magic and BFR (seen here) |-|Invincibubble= All previous abilities, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Underwater Breathing (Type 2) Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human usually to Wall level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Plank-Ton) Speed: Athletic Human (Can outrun Sandy Cheeks), possibly Superhuman (Caught a flying pelican fast enough to pluck a feather from it). Subsonic with The Quickster suit (Ran to a rock and back in a very short timeframe) | Supersonic (Casually kept up with cannonballs) Lifting Strength: Varies from Below Average Human usually to higher at his peak | Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at his peak | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level at his peak | Multi-City Block level. Toon Force, absorption and regeneration makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: Extremely high (In "To Save a Squirrel", he and Patrick survived being stranded in the wilderness for a year without any access to food, water, and proper shelter. In "Fear of a Krabby Patty", he worked a 43 day, 24 hours per day shift alongside Squidward and Mr. Krabs. In "Clams", he, Squidward and Mr. Krabs stood still for 3 days straight. Sat outside the Krusty Krab for 4 days straight in "Banned in Bikini Bottom") | Should be the same, if not higher than before Range: A few centimeters, higher with Size Manipulation. Several meters via Electricity Manipulation | Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with Bubble Manipulation Standard Equipment: Spatula, jellyfishing net, karate gear, Reef Blower, bubble container, bubble wand *'Optional Equipment:' Magic Pencil, The Quickster suit, Magic Book, Invisible Spray Intelligence: Varies (SpongeBob is usually shown as naive, gullible and clumsy. However, he is highly knowledgeable in some areas. In terms of fighting, he has been consistently shown to have as much, if not more skills than Sandy. He once made a fully functioning rocketship out of boat parts and was able to perform open heart surgery on Squidward. He is an expert fry cook and is also good at making clothes from scratch. He is a skilled musician, as he can play the guitar, drums, trumpet, ocarina, and flute. Although it may not seem like it, he is a remarkable aircraft pilot) Standard Tactics: |-|SpongeBob= SpongeBob is very optimistic, and despite all the hax he has, he never leads with it unless prompted to directly or as a last resort. His usual leading move in his base form is karate, meaning that he will try to use Martial Arts against the opponent. However, if the opposing character is noticeably bigger, SpongeBob is more prone to using others of his techniques, as he's aware his Martial Arts are usually ineffective against such, which include his Sand Manipulation and bubbles; if he has his optional equipment, he is very prone of leading with it and while he is too ignorant to use the Magic Book offensively, he knows how to use it, and is far more prone to use it defensively instead. |-|Invincibubble= Although SpongeBob in this form is quite stronger physically, he now leads more with the bubbles than before (as the name suggests). He may also use the optional equipment accordingly if he has enough time for it (the Magic Pencil is virtually useless in a match as it has very poor range and area of effect, and the Quickster suit obviously can´t be stacked, but the Magic Book is still usable, but still defensively, as stated before It should be noted that SpongeBob still has his hax and other abilities in this form, but the strategies for them are still as secondary options (other abilities) or as a last resort (regarding hax) unless prompted to. Weaknesses: SpongeBob often makes mistakes, and rarely takes anything seriously at first. | Still rarely takes issues seriously at first Key: Base | Invincibubble form Note: The events of "Squidward in Clarinetland" are considered as a hallucination. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Starman (Earthbound) Starman ’s Profile (Starman Deluxe VS Invincibubble, Speed was Equalized) Crocodile (One Piece) Crocodile‘s profile (Both were 8-A and speed was equalized) The Snatcher (A Hat in Time) The Snatcher's Profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized. Fight took place in Subcon Forest) Inconclusive Matches: Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) Meat Boy's Profile Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Publishing) Sonic's profile (Both at 8-A and Speed was equalized) Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Jimmy's Profile (Both were 9-B, Speed was equalized, and both had their full arsenal) Category:Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Nickelodeon Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Earth Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Water Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Wand Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Probability Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Light Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Mascots Category:Camouflage Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weapon Creation Users